Midnight Surprises
by musicchica10
Summary: She was waiting alone, he was on a trip, but when he comes home they celebrate with a surprise. They may be out of character...read and review!


**Just a cute little oneshot I wanted to write. I have had this stuck in my head and figured I should get this out before I update my other story. If I didn't write this out, it probably would have ended up in the other story, and it just wouldn't fit...so here is my oneshot. I may decided to make this a series...every time I hit a road block I might write another oneshot continuing this story. So anyways...read and review! let me know what you think...the characters might be a little OC, but hey, that's what Fanfiction is for right?**

**I don't own Inception, as much as I wish I did, I don't.

* * *

  
**

It was a quiet, cool night as the moon shone brightly through the window. A young woman was staring out the window with a frown on her face. She hated when he left, it left her feeling lonely and missing him too much.

Their job required them to travel a lot, but there were a few times when he would have to leave without her for a few days. This trip he took happened to be one where she couldn't go with him.

She sighed and walked to the bed, collapsing on it and pulling his pillow towards her. She inhaled the scent, his scent, on the pillow. It smelled like aftershave and cologne, something she had always loved about him.

With a frown she rolled over and stared up and the ceiling. She wanted nothing more than to have him here, lying in bed next to her. She knew he'd be home soon, he had called telling her that he would be home sometime today, but he wasn't exactly sure when he would make it home.

She quickly crawled under the covers, pulling his pillow along with her and clutching it tightly as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

She woke with a start. Quickly jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom, not noticing the neatly folded pile of clothes sitting next to the silver suitcase on the small arm chair in their living room.

She barely made it to the bathroom. She hated throwing up, it was disgusting and not pleasant. Sighing as she flushed the toilet, she got up and made her way to the sink, brushing her teeth and washing her face before heading back to the room. She turned off the light and walked back to the bedroom. It wasn't until then that she noticed the sleeping figure in the bed. She was surprise he was still sleeping, he usually was an extremely light sleeper and would wake up for every little thing, whether she be going to the bathroom or getting a glass of water.

She smiled and climbed into bed, making her way towards him and cuddling with him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled and sighed in contentment.

"Sorry I didn't make it before you fell asleep." He mumbled groggily.

"I tried to stay awake, but couldn't make it." Ariadne whispered back.

"You shouldn't have. You could have gone straight to bed if you were tired." Arthur responded, slowly opening his eyes to stare at her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait up for you. I missed you." Ariadne looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"I missed you too." Arthur kissed her forehead, slowly making his way to her lips. He kissed her softly before she responded more passionately.

"I thought you were tired." Ariadne mumbled quietly.

"Not anymore." Arthur managed to choke out.

"Mmmm." Ariadne mumbled before giving in to his kisses.

* * *

They lay there together, the sheets tangled around them. His fingers were lazily tracing circles on her arm, while her fingers were gently moving across his chest.

"I'm glad you're home." She finally managed to say.

"Me too."

"Don't ever go away again." She told him playfully.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you know that our job requires it." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but I won't be able to travel much for long." Ariadne whispered, figuring now would be the perfect time to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I mean, I'm gonna have to work from home." She continued dragging on rather than getting it over with.

"Why? You love to travel." Arthur sat up and looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." Ariadne finally just came right out and said it.

"You…you are?" Arthur stuttered for the first time since Ariadne met him.

"Yeah." Arthur watched him carefully, observing him, but his face was unreadable as always.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out today. I mean I suspected, but I didn't get results in until today. I took three home pregnancy tests until I finally decided to go to the hospital to make sure before I told you." Ariadne rambled on nervously, still uncertain about his feelings.

"Wow…you're…we're…we're going to have a baby." Arthur grinned and Ariadne let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Yeah." Ariadne happily replied and kissed him. She laid back down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Is it ok? I mean, what we did earlier…if I had known…" Arthur suddenly tensed up and observed her, looking for any sign of trouble.

"What? No, Arthur, I'm fine…we're fine." Ariadne reassured him.

He continued to observe her, not completely comfortable with her answer.

"Arthur, calm down…I'm fine…really. I'm pregnant, not dying." She chuckled as she watched the emotions play out on his face. Worry, fear, excitement, and happiness.

"I'm holding you to that, but any sign of complications, we're going to the hospital. Understand?" He told her and she nodded, a small smile on her face.

He pulled down the covers and kissed her stomach, he softly caressed her stomach before smiling up at Ariadne, who was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"If you start talking to it, I'm going to cry." She warned him.

He chuckled and pulled the covers over them as he laid down, kissing her softly before pulling her closer to him and both falling asleep with smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

The next morning both woke feeling blissful. They couldn't stop smiling and they kept playfully staring at each other.

"I want to tell Cobb." Ariadne finally spoke up after eating breakfast.

"Ok." Arthur nodded and pulled out his phone. In all honesty, he wanted to tell Cobb too.

"No, I mean in person. We should go visit him and the kids. I miss them." Ariadne quickly replied before Arthur could dial Cobb's number.

"Alright, I'll book us a flight." Arthur quickly made his way to the laptop and in no time their flight was booked.

The flight from Paris to Los Angeles was a long one and Arthur was a little concerned about Ariadne, but she slept most of the way and when they finally arrived he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Dom doesn't know we're coming, so it will be a surprise." Arthur told her.

"I can't wait!" Ariadne was practically glowing and Arthur smiled, loving how happy his wife was.

* * *

Ariadne knocked on the door and grabbed Arthur's hand, entwining their fingers together as they waited for Dom to open the door. When he opened it his eyes widened in surprise and he grinned.

"Arthur! Ariadne! Come in." Dom happily opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"So to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Dom asked as he sat across from the young married couple.

"Well…" Ariadne grinned at Arthur before being interrupted by James and Philippa.

"Uncle Arthur! Uncle Arthur! Auntie Ari!" The squealed as they ran into the room and jumped onto Arthur's lap, attacking him and laughing.

Ariadne watched Arthur with admiration, glad that he got along so well with kids. Cobb smiled as he watched as his kids played with Arthur, he glanced at Ariadne who had this strange expression on her face, that's when it hit him.

"Oh my gosh!" Cobb exclaimed. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Dom.

Ariadne, realizing he figured it out, blushed and looked at Arthur. His grin was now evident on his face and Cobb stood up, rushing over to him.

"Congratulations!" He gave him a hug and Ariadne smiled.

"Congrat…lations on what daddy?" James asked, not knowing what was going on.

Cobb walked over to Ariadne and hugged her too. "How far along?"

"Umm, about two months." Ariadne smiled.

"Wow. I can't believe it. And that's the only reason why you came to visit?" He asked looking at the couple.

"Daddy! What are we congratlat..ting…about?" James yelled, wanting in on everything.

"James shh!" Philippa told him.

"It's ok Philippa." Artur told her as Dom picked up James.

"Uncle Arthur and Auntie Ari are gonna have a baby." Dom explained.

"A baby? So I'll have a cousin to play with?" Philippa asked excited.

"Yes, but the baby will be too little to do anything, you'll have to wait til he or she is older." Dom continued to explain.

"Where's the baby?" James asked.

"The baby is safe in Auntie Ari's tummy."

"Oh, but how does it fit in there?" He continued asking.

Arthur chuckled when he saw Ariadne's face scrunch up in distaste. He knew what she was thinking, and put his arm reassuringly around her waist.

"Alright kids, calm down." Dom told them, setting James down who immediately latched onto Arthur's leg, causing him to stumble and fall, pulling Ariadne down with him.

Cobb watched in horror as Arthur nearly fell on top of James, and barely catching Ariadne from a potentially dangerous fall.

"James. Don't do that. You could have hurt Aunti Ari and the baby…not to mention poor Uncle Artie here." Cobb tried to lighten the mood, but Ariadne was shaking from fear.

"Sowwy." James shyly looked away and clung to Dom, quiet sobs escaping him.

Ariadne stood up with help from Arthur and Dom.

"You ok?" Arthur whispered.

"Yeah. Hey James, it's ok. I'm fine." Ariadne told him softly, stroking his back in comfort.

James peeked up and looked at Ariadne. He smiled when he saw her arms being held out to him and eagerly went to Ariadne.

"Well what a way to celebrate." Dom smiled. "Congratulations…again."

"Can I help name the baby?" Philippa asked, tugging on Arthur's shirt. Dom just chuckled and picked her up, kissing her.

"Let's celebrate. I can't believe Uncle Artie's going to be a daddy." Dom joked and nudged Arthur as he walked past him to the kitchen.

* * *

**Just some cute fluff, but let me know what you think...I don't see very many family fanfics out there and wanted to get one out. reviews are awesome! They encourage me! So hitREview!**


End file.
